Question: $-2kl + 5l - m + 2 = 6l + 8m - 8$ Solve for $k$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2kl + 5l - m + {2} = 6l + 8m - {8}$ $-2kl + 5l - m = 6l + 8m - {10}$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $-2kl + 5l - {m} = 6l + {8m} - 10$ $-2kl + 5l = 6l + {9m} - 10$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $-2kl + {5l} = {6l} + 9m - 10$ $-2kl = {l} + 9m - 10$ Isolate $k$ $-{2}k{l} = l + 9m - 10$ $k = \dfrac{ l + 9m - 10 }{ -{2l} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $k = \dfrac{ -{1}l - {9}m + {10} }{ {2l} }$